Spider-Man and the four horsemen (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: Okay so let's set this up. Peter Parker is the fourth Horsemen and he must dodge the other horsemen because if Peter dies we all do. But he's being hunted down by several other world enders being led by the Black Sky. She wants to kill Peter in order to prevent the horsemen from waking up. And on top of that a new villain has emerged named Diablo. Oh there's an Angel too (January)
1. Announcement (04-07 22:05:34)

So this is another one of those intention announcements. This story will be about the most elite riders as in ghost riders the four horsemen of the apocalypse (and yes the real biblical ones but with a comic book style to them) appearing.

The story is set up like this Peter Parker is chosen by the one above all to be the fourth horsemen and now three of them have shown up to collect. It's up to the superhero community as a whole to protect their own. If they can't it may mean death to the entire world. Let me know in the reviews if you guys want me to mix this story with dc and marvel characters. Before anybody asks yes this is a harem story but it's small nowhere near the size of SSM proper's harem size.


	2. Dinner with the Angel of Death

**Unedited.**

 **Please** **if anybody wants to be a co writer or beta reader let me know** **i mostly need co writers at this point though.**

Spirits sing of a creature that rules over all that is mystic. The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. The decent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. (Yu-Gi-Oh quote) But it accurately describes the fourth horseman.

Peter Parker had died. He could tell because he could see his lifeless body on the ground. Which meant that the mysterious black guy sitting at the table must have been well you know who. That wasn't really what had Peter pretty down. What did was the other lifeless bodies. A family of Italian decent were also deceased. The family that owned a pizzaria the Parker clan frequented also lay lifeless and strewn about the restaurant. The Luigi family looked pale and cold most of their eyes still open but themselves unmoving.

After looking over the place Peter's eyes settled on the black man eating at the table. He was muscular to say the least reminding Peter of Adam Brashear a bit. Although he wasn't as tall about Peter's height exactly. He was dressed in all black. Though what he was wearing was like a formal suit the material itself was otherworldly.

"I know you know who am. It's in you human's nature to instinctively recognize me." As he spoke lightning roared outside making Peter look out a nearby window.

What he saw startled him a bit. It was raining outside fiercely. But more than that he could see the Avengers and the Justice league who had been fighting a male figure. After what occurred that ended in Peter's death they all had their eyes at Luigi's location. Looks of horror etched onto their faces. Of course they were all seemingly frozen in time. Actually the only things moving were this man, Peter, and the storm.

After he processed what the man had said he realized the man must have been reading his mind because Peter was going to ask 'Who are you'. No need for that now. He was Death.

The man without looking up at Peter said "Sit." Again lightning and thunder roared.

'Was that going to happen every time?' Peter thought to himself.

"It's possible" the man responded.

'How?' Peter thought to himself.

"You should really think quieter. And do you honestly think that pitiful mental block Emma Frost put up could even slow down a thing like me?" No lightning this time but the figure still didn't look up.

However when he did it felt like he was saying something but he neither projected his thoughts or spoke. All he did was lift his eyes at Peter who stood before him. His eyes said everything. "I don't repeat myself."

Gulping Peter got the message and took a seat in front of this man. Spread out on the table the man had a sausage and pepperoni pizza with side plates of spaghetti and garlic bread sticks. A large cup sat next to the edibles. From it Peter could smell Pepsi.

'Huh? So death's a Pepsi kind of guy.' Peter thought wonderingly to himself.

"It's actually a mix of Pepsi and Coca Cola but I did pour more of the blue brand than the red." The man said. Gulping Peter so did not want to ask. For all the things he's done and his bravery Peter was still afraid to die. It's why he loved his spidersense. It kept death away but that wouldn't help him here. But he had to ask and he was begging that death didn't take offense to his question.

"Wha... What should I call you?" Peter asked meekly.

"My name is Madragor and I am the Angel of Death." Looking up and catching Peter in the eyes he held Peter's gaze as he continued. "Not to be confused with the Grim Reaper or Mistress Death." After a bit of a pause before looking down at his pizza Madragor added. "I'm their boss."

At that lightning flashed again. Peter being a christian knew that you were to be respect an angel but all worship should go to god. But this wasn't just any angel this was the Angel of Death. This was the one that reaped the souls of all the first borns in Egypt all those years ago. He pretty much caused the exodus under the almighty's orders.

Without looking up Madragor said "Eat."

Peter ,for a moment, thought to decline but before that thought even fully entered his mind his Spidersense went off like he had never felt before. Like Death himself was coming after Peter. Naturally Peter realized he was and if Peter wanted to live he should probably do what Madragor said.

Grabbing an empty plate in front of him Peter lifted it up. Seeing this Madragor dropped two slices of pizza and some spaghetti on his plate like they were family having a nice dinner out. Like Madragor was a long lost Uncle come to bond with his nephew. Next Peter saw three bread sticks float to his plate before he set it down.

Understanding that death was essentially asking him to have dinner with itself Peter nervously and slowly took a bite. Once he began chewing tears began to fall from Peter's eyes before he closed them. Part of it was because the food was just that damn delicious. Peter had always felt that way about Luigi. The guy made pizza better then anyone but that was the other reason tears now adorned Peter's face.

Death was essentially letting Peter have a last meal before it claimed his soul. That's what Peter figured anyway. But Peter was crying over not the loss of his life but the loss of the Luigi family. If only he had suggested they take that vacation this week like Luigi's wife had suggested. But selfish Peter had informed them of his upcoming date with Cindy and how he wanted to bring her to his favorite pizzaria. They had decided to move their vacation back a week. They had postponed their plans for Peter by a week and now because of that they were dead.

'I'd gladly trade my life if it meant they could live.' Peter thought to himself in despair.

"There goes your ridiculous over depressed since of self worth. This family is one tiny atom in an ocean of families. On a planet that can't even be considered a week old. In a solar system that's barely out of it's diapers. Contained in a universe that couldn't even be considered a year old. Withheld in a dimension that hasn't been around for a century.

What I say next I want you to try and comprehend. I want you to try process it with your feeble human mind. I'm old, very old and I don't consider a great many things in this dimension to be worth above what you humans would call shit. Save for you. If you weren't going to be born my father would have allowed me to take this entire planet years ago. I invite you to comprehend just how important you truly are."

After a very long pause it finally clicked in Peter's head. Madragor just said that there was nothing in this universe he would consider important except Peter.

"Can I ask you why?" Peter questioned the Angel of Death.

"The simple fact that you can question me should tell you everything but I know your human mind is slow." Madragor said before reaching for his drink and taking a sip from the straw.

"There are a great many forces that like you. That enjoy what you do. That admire you. Forces so far above your human comprehension that there isn't a need for me to state any of them. However I will inform you that the one above us all especially likes you. You should know he's asked a lot more from people a lot closer to him. But among those close to him you are the closest human."

'Wait did Death just say God as in the one above all! That God likes me. Specifically me!' Peter thought just a little excited and humbled at the same time.

"Indeed. You're the only person in this dimension he would leave heaven for just to have a chat with, to try and get you to not make a stupid mistake."(canon only good thing about one more day)

"Allow me to explain some things to you. I have existed since before the Omniverse. After the first cell murdered another for survival what you could consider my daughter or wife hmmm, you humans simply don't have the words necessary for my need." With that Madragor seemed to go deep in thought. "What you could consider a co worker began to exist. She is whom the Titan and you people of Earth call Mistress Death.

Eventually another co worker came to exist next to us who you would call the Grim Reaper. Between Mistress Death, him and myself, he is the most active of us. But that is an unnecessary detail.

Eventually the business gained more employees if you will. The infinite scores of reapers, shinigami or should I say death gods like Hades or Anubis began doing our jobs for us.

The heirarchy itself goes with me at the top followed by Mistress Death then the Grim Reaper. After him comes all the rest with reapers at the bottom."

"Um but what does any of that have to do with me?" Peter asked. "Sir." He quickly added to show respect to what he was talking to.

Hearing that he chuckled a bit seeing now why TOAA liked Peter so much. It was sort of the diversity in the respect Peter gave that appealed to them. True respect was a rare occurrence in the Omniverse yet Peter gave it readily.

After a pause Madragor spoke again in a tone that hinted at disapproval and annoyance.

"That foolish little spider stumbled upon some things he shouldn't have. He used them in his designs of you." Madragor answered but upon sensing Peter's confusion Madragor decided to clarify.

"There exists a god that people of Africa named Anansi. He is in actuality the first spider but eventually he asked my father to make him into a man and as a man he became worthy of more. He became a god.

Lately ,before this universe began, Anansi began planning for the creation of a replacement. He's put eons of effort into what he considers his grandson. Someone whom he loves with all his heart. You.

However in his design for you he added in the designs of something that should only exist at the end of time. Because if that spider it now exists several trillion years early. It's authority over Death is above even my own. In fact it will reap me.

You've read about it in the book of Revelations. The fourth Rider. The fourth horseman. He sleeps inside you even now. When he wakes the worlds will end. Even I don't have that kind of power or authority. But you do.

So to answer your earlier question you could say I'm here for self preservation. Right now if you get upset even a little or overly sad that thing will awaken. I'm offering you a choice. I want you to became my vessel. If you do getting a little upset won't end up destroying a world. I'll even do you a favor while I'm in there and suppress that August Star you have. If you say no ,however, you'll understand what Dr. Banner feels like. Though instead of every time you get angry a building won't just fall but an entire world will."

"This is a lot to take in." Peter answered just trying to process everything.

Nodding his head Madragor replied. "Just a bit yeah."

"Let me warn you now if my co worker if Mistress Death were to ever touch you all of this will be for nothing. The horseman will awaken. You should know she's loves you. She lusts for you too. Every time that buzzing goes off in your head its because she's near. She would have tried to come here now if I hadn't sent her off. To put it simply if you die again the horseman, her husband, YOU will awaken. But instead you won't just be what you are now. You'll be the fourth horseman and the Angel of Death."

After thinking it all over Pete had to ask. "What if all this is a lie-"

A massive amount of lightning struck outside shaking the building itself as Madragor looked Peter in the eye and simply said "Don't." As in don't even insinuate that I would lie.

'If everything was true what choice do I have' Peter thought sacrifice himself and save everyone else. 'It's the responsible thing to do.'

"Once again you prove why we all admire you." Madragor said. Peter humbled even the Angel of Death with his since of responsibility.

"So how does this work exactly?" Peter asked.

It was here that Peter finally noticed that Madragor had been wearing a pitch black ring on his finger. He pulled it off of his finger and layed it flat in the palm of his hand in front of Peter.

"I'm going to pour all of my essence into this ring. If your answer is yes all you have to do is put it on." He then put the ring in Peter's palm before standing up his wings expanding.

This Angel was beautiful and terrifying no other words for it. He stood with six wings in all three sets. Peter recalled they were named seraphim.

"Wait what about the Luigi family?" Peter asked.

"I suppose WE can let them live. WE enjoyed the pizza after all."

With that Madragor became a black smoke that flowed into the ring.

After a long long time Peter finally put on the ring and...

Nothing happened. Peter had been expecting some sort of sensation or tingling anything really when he put the ring on but he didn't feel anything at all. It just felt like he had put on a rather cold ring.

However if you could see into the Deathrealm you would see flying above Peter a flock of black winged angels.

 **So i feel like i need to dumb down what you just read. This was just to introduce you to what happened to Peter after he died for the first time in this world.**

 **Here** **goes essentially Peter died and he met the Angel of Death. From the Angel Peter learned that Mistress Death is in love with him. That he is the fourth horseman because anansi when creating Peter put various pieces in him that matched this horseman. Because of this if Peter dies the apocalypse gets kicked off early. Like the real one from the Bible. He also learned some other cosmic stuff like what aspects of death are more important to others. The horseman of death at the very top.**

 **This entire chapter with extra parts that I've left out will be in chapter two as well. Chapter two will explain what happened during an entire day leading up to Peter's death.**

 **At** **the very end of this chapter that part was supposed to signify that Peter is now in charge of Death angels as the Angel of Death. In my imagination they are the only angels with black wings. I think i covered everything you need to know for now so bye. Still hard at work on the MJ chapter for SSM guys but i hope you enjoy this in the meantime.** **Fav, follow, and review. please support my .**


	3. Morning

The Black Sky, the Raven, the Phoenix, and the Golden Apple of Chaos were all in a dimly lit room together room. The reason you might be asking yourself is why and what do they all have in common. Simple each one of them were prophesied to end the world. Perhaps destroy the world is a better way to put it. After the destruction they each could potentially bring their would always be recreation in their wake.

However, there was one in that room whose destruction promised only an end. There was no creating after. No endless life to continue. No solace in knowing that all the devastation in it's wake would one day bring a smile to some soul in the future. Only Bliss. True Bliss. The kind of peace that guaranteed no more suffering, no more struggle, no more anguish, no more pain and no more loss. The kind of Bliss that leaves a Void in it's wake. The one who would bring about this peace has many monikers. Pale Rider, Lord Fourth, The end and the ender. He has been called inevitable Destiny, Doom, and Fate. But I'm sure you know him by his true and most famous name...

DEATH.

"Peter... Peter... Big bro wake up!" That was the first thing Peter heard on his first day of school. He was in his senior year and his younger sister Teresa was bugging him to wake up.

"Mmm five more minutes."

"No come on big bro today's the first day that we'll be able to go to the same school at the same time in our life."

"And most likely the last." Jessica said as she ,his other younger sister, walked into the room.

"Yes and most likely the last."

"Alright I'm up I'm up jeez just give me (yawn) just give a sec here." Peter said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't make me go get Charlotte!"

Realization dawned on Peter as he thought about Charlotte Webb his next door neighbor. She was the daughter of Cassandra Webb (who like Gwen Stacy is based on Stan the Man's wife) and Stan the janitor (Need I say more). She had been his friend for years but more than that she terrified him when she got angry. And she always sided with Peter's sisters in everything. It's like they had her wrapped around their fingers. And She and ,Peter's girlfriend, Cindy had him wrapped around their fingers.

"Alright I'm up." Peter said as he got out of bed and made for his Room's bathroom. "For real this time." He added.

With that he heard his sisters leaving his room finally.

After they were gone he spoke. If you were not Peter Parker you would have thought he was talking to himself or no one at all. You might even consider him crazy for talking to thin air. This was not the case. Peter Parker was very much still sane and the voice he was talking to could be heard if you truly listened the voice of Lucifer's favorite demon Azazel.

A human soul who had been tortured for countless years in the depths of the underworld. Eventually this human was twisted beyond recognition and became the first of many future successes. Lucifer had proven ,in his eyes, that humans were unworthy of God's love. Because if they were worthy why would they abandon their humanity to become what the almighty called less.

This Azazel is not to be confused with the father of Nightcrawler. This one was the first demon with that name. A demon who had run a foul of a certain Spider God. He was imprisoned by this same Spider deity in his future creation's soul. Eventually however he was revealed to Peter by the web of destiny for some future purpose. Azazel had many titles but the most feared two were father of the seven deadly sins and Reaper of souls.

"Leave me alone Demon."

"Oh come now Erebus my company can't be that bad." Azazel replied.

Peter thought back to Kun Lun at those words. He thought back to after just beating and inhaling a little of the Oz formula Peter's friend Danny requested that he fill in for him in a trail of the Iron Fist. After he came back to New York every now and then Azazel would appear. Whispering in his ear.

"Never thought I'd know what Norman was going through."

Peter glanced at his bed since he had been sleeping on an Air mattress for the past two days. Why? Because an angel literally fell in front of him. One day he was swinging around in the city on his own ,a rarity by the way, when this girl just fell in front of him. She didn't have a scratch on her but she wouldn't wake up. Long story short the mocha skinned and purple hair girl had ended up crashing on Peter's bed. Also Peter didn't fully trust Shield and the only other people with the facilities to help her potentially were in his house. His parents Richard and Mary that is but more in that later.

 **(Later)**

Having finished his morning routine and having breakfast with his family Peter was ready to take his little sisters and himself to school. But before that he stopped by his next door neighbors home. After knocking on door he waited. When the door opened her father greeted Peter.

"It's good to see ya son. Oh don't worry Charlotte will be out in just a sec." As he said this he smiled at Peter who couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Now Peter how many times have I told you to call me Stan? None of that Mister crap."

"Alright Stan."

"Now that's better, you know you were always my favorite."

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked with a frown. He didn't know where that had come from.

"Of Charlotte's friends, you were always my favorite." Stan clarified.

"Oh well thank you sir. That actually means a lot."

"Think nothing of it."

Just them Charlotte ducked under her father arms and pulled Peter into a hug.

"Thanks for coming Pete."

"It's nothing." Peter replied.

Charlotte them pulled her two elderly parents into a hug and kisses them on their cheeks.

"Alright I'm off."

As they began walking away to meet up with Peter's sisters down the road Peter couldn't help but say...

"I still can't believe that two people as old as your parents could still have a child. One ya know that didn't have a you know what on just gonna stop talking. No offense to you."

Charlotte giggled a little while walking down the road at his side. "I get it Pete. And yeah statistically speaking I'm a walking miracle. Then again so are you and your sisters.

Said sisters were chatting with each other up ahead as they waited for their brother and friend.

When they got their his sister Jessica couldn't help but ask.

"So how does it feel being Parker Industries lead scientist but also having to go to regular school every day?"

"On top of being Spider-Man?" Teresa added.

"As far as the public knows Peter Parker and his family are just people who supply Spider-Man with his tech so not too crazy little sister."

"I get that we keep it a secret but come on. How does it actually feel. I mean every morning it takes forever to wake you up." Jessica pressed.

"What's this about?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing it's nothing."

"We wake him up in the morning and it takes forever. Sometimes we even pour water on him and nothing it doesn't even phase him" Teresa revealed much to Peter's annoyance.

He loved Charlotte like a sister but she had a tendency to be bossy when she knew Peter was in trouble. It didn't help the fact that she had every Spider power in the book and Peter only had his basics. That meant she could literally force him to do things. Only things she felt were for his own good of course.

"I thought that when the three of us along with Cindy, Gwen, Miles and Oli started going out on patrols together it would help you."

"It has helped me. Remember last week, we took down a Hand cell and an Aim facility. That kind of stuff would have taken me weeks on my own."

"Yeah and we still had to get an assist from Captain Marvel and Wonder girl to pull that off. Exactly Spider-Man couldn't have gotten those two to help out."

At that Jessica whispered to Teresa while Peter and Charlotte continued to argue. "Yeah cause you're too oblivious to notice them both throwing themselves at Peter Parker."

"Enough! This is our first day at school where all four of us will be there at the same time. Plus I have my date with Cindy tonight. So can we just enjoy each other's company please." Peter pleaded.

"Fine but we're all having an emergency meeting right after school." Charlotte stated with no room for negotiation

"Deal."

With that the quartet made their way to school. Pete began telling his sisters the basic information on the school they were headed too. Basically being a good big brother. But on the other side of the city trouble was brewing.

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee. It was being written during the week of his passing.** **If you can think of a good name for an Angel please let me know. Currently she doesn't have a name. More Chapters of this story to come this month.**


End file.
